inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kōga
Kōga (鋼牙; dt. "Stählerner Fangzahn") ist ein Wolfsyōkai und der Anführer eines ganzen Wolfsyōkairudels. Vor seiner Begegnung mit Kagome Higurashi war er ein bösartiger und grausamer Yōkai, der gerne Menschen umbrachte. Kagomes Stärke beeindruckte Kōga sehr und er änderte sein Wesen, in das eines gutherzigen Yōkai, der den Menschen hilft, da er weiß, dass Kagome dies gut heißt und Kōga in ihrer Gunst stehen möchte. Seine treusten Gefährten sind Ginta und Hakkaku, die hängen aber immer hinter ihm her. Auch besitzt Kōga zwei Juwelensplitter des Shikon no Tama, für kurze Zeit hatte er sogar drei Splitter, den einen in seinem rechten Arm. Jedoch hatte er diesen aber schnell wieder verloren. Persönlichkeit Kōga ist nicht der Allerhellste, aber er hat ein einigermaßen gutes Herz und er kümmert sich um sein Rudel. Beispiel für seine Fürsorge: er will sich an Naraku rächen, weil dieser Kōgas Wölfe umgebracht hat, Kagura hatte im Auftrag Narakus die Wolfsyōkai umgebracht. Wie schon erwähnt, war er ursprünglich kein Menschenfreund, Kagome stimmt ihn aber um. Um mehr Juwelensplitter zu bekommen, entführt er Kagome, die für ihn die Juwelensplitter aufspüren soll. Kōga lernt Kagome näher kennen, er verliebt sich in sie und will sie heiraten, er macht ihr ständig Anträge, was ihm im weiteren Verlauf immer wieder Streit mit Inu Yasha einbringt. Kagome ist nicht ganz so begeistert von ihm, was Kōga aber keines Falls davon abhält sie zu umwerben. Sein Selbstbewusstsein ist sehr groß, was er Kagome stets demonstiert. Er macht sich auch stete Sorgen um Kagome, da er meint, dass dieser lausige Köter (so nennt er Inu Yasha immer) nicht genug auf Kagome aufpasst. Stärken & Fähigkeiten Kōga hat zwei Juwelen-Splitter in seinen Beinen und kann durch ihre Kraft sehr schnell rennen. Daher hängt er sein Rudel und seine beiden Handlanger Ginta und Hakkaku oft ab. Ein weiterer Splitter in seinem rechten Arm gibt ihm Kraft. Diesen verliert er jedoch im Kampf, woraufhin Kagome den Splitter einsammelt. Er ist ein guter Nahkämpfer und kann durch die Splitter in seinen Beinen sehr stark zutreten. Im Kampf ist er sehr geschickt und trickreich. Er besiegt Kyōkotsu indem er sich von diesem packen lässt und so in die Nähe von dessen Splitter kommt. Er schafft es diesen zu entfernen und Kyōkotsu zerfällt zu Knochen. thumb|Kōga mit seiner Gōraishi In Kapitel 382 des Manga, in Episode 168 des Anime, erhält Kōga die Gōraishi, was ähnlich stark ist, wie Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu. Außerdem schützt die Gōraishi Kōga vor der heiligen Kraft Midorikos. Daher können seine Juwelen-Splitter und seine Dämonenaura nicht gereinigt werden. Eine Reinigung seiner Splitter und seiner Aura mit der heligen Kraft Midorikos würde Kōga auf der Stelle umbringen. Namensbedeutung Kōga (鋼牙) bedeutet übersetzt "Stählender Fangzahn". In Japan ist Kōga ein verbreiteter Vor- als auch Familienname. Kōgas Vergangenheit thumb|Kōga Ursprünglich war Kōga ein bösartiger Wolfsyōkai, sein Wolfsrudel tötete unter anderem die kleine Rin, als Kōga ihr Dorf überfallen hat, sie wurde von Sesshōmaru dann mit Tenseiga "wiederbelebt". Aber nur scheinbar, später stellt sich heraus, sie war die ganze Zeit über tot, was Sesshōmaru um Rin trauern lässt, kann aber dann durch Sesshōmarus Mutter richtig wiederbelebt werden (passiert kurz vor dem Endkampf gegen Naraku). Er wird erst durch seine Liebe zu Kagome ein gutartiger Yōkai. Kōga hat sich schon vor Jahren mit Ayame verlobt (erfährt man nur im Anime, im Manga wird dies nicht erwähnt). Er hatte Ayame versprochen sie zu heiraten, wenn er sie wieder trifft und immer für sie da zu sein. Dann taucht Ayame plötzlich auf und will Kōga wirklich heiraten, der gute Kōga allerdings kann sich jedoch an nichts derartiges erinnern und meint, Kagome sei seine wahre Liebe. Nach einigem hin und her sieht Ayame ein, dass Kōga mehr an Kagome interessiert ist als an ihr, jedoch gibt sie die Hoffnung nicht auf. Später dämmert es ihn dann doch, er will sich jedoch nicht an diese Verlobung erinnern. Wahrscheinlich empfindet er doch etwas für Ayame und möchte es nur nicht zugeben, weil er nicht weiß, ob er nach dem Kampf mit Naraku noch lebt und er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen will bzw. enttäuschen will, sollter er unerwartet sterben. Seine Liebe zu Kagome entstand erst als er sie kennen lernte, zu Beginn wollte Kōga sie nur benutzen um die Juwelensplitter zu finden. Am Ende heiraten sie dann. Kōga und Inu Yashas Gruppe Nachdem Kōga Kagome entführte, trifft er immer mal wieder auf Inu Yasha & Co., dabei baggert er immer Kagome an, was Inu Yasha stets wütend macht. Kōga versteht sich mit Kagome, Sango, Miroku & Shippō relativ gut, nur mit Inu Yasha hat er immer wieder Streit. Er nennt Inu Yasha immer "lausigen Köter", Inu Yasha nennt Kōga immer einen "wertlosen Wolf", "kümmerlichen Wolf" oder einen "elenden Wolf". Auch wenn sich beide nicht recht gut zu verstehen scheinen, retten sie sich öfters gegenseitig das Leben. Der Streitpunkt Kagome ist aber immer Mittelpunkt ihrer Begegnung, Kōga und Inu Yasha streiten sich wann immer sie aufeinandertreffen und dabei geht es um die unterschiedlichsten Dinge, aber der eigentliche Grund ist natürlich Kagome. Beide sind in sie verliebt, Kōga macht kein Geheimnis draus, Inu Yasha hingegen zeigt seine wahren Gefühle Kagome gegenüber erst gegen Ende. Was beide Hitzköpfe aber vereint, ist ihr Hass auf Naraku. Genauso wie Inu Yasha will auch Kōga Naraku auslöschen, denn Kagura hat viele seiner Wolfsbrüder auf dem Gewissen. Als er dann loszieht um Naraku zu vernichten verliert er in einem Kampf erst seinen Juwelensplitter in seinem rechten Arm, in einem späteren Kampf dann auch noch die restlichen Juwelensplitter an Naraku. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stirbt dann auch Kikyō. Kōga entschließt sich Inu Yasha und die anderen nicht mehr zu begleiten und taucht ab dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr im Anime auf, erst in der letzten Folge hat er wieder einen kleinen Auftritt. Am Schluss, als Naraku besiegt ist, erfährt man (allerdings nur im Anime), dass Kōga Ayame geheiratet hat (im Manga passiert dies nicht). Charaktere die von Kōga getötet wurden *Er und sein Rudel verwüsteten Rins Dorf und töteten neben Rin alle anderen Bewohner, so auch Rins Familie. *Kagerōmaru wurde von Sango, Kōga & Inu Yasha gemeinsam getötet. *Jūrōmaru wurde ebenfalls von Sango, Kōga & Inu Yasha gemeinsam getötet. *Inu Yasha verliert gegen Kyōkotsu, im Kampf mit Kōga ist der Shichinintai aber machtlos und verliert sein Leben dabei. *Im Kampf Kōga gegen Ginkotsu & Renkotsu, wird Renkotsu verletzt und Ginkotsu lässt sich selbst explodieren. Kōga kann Ginkotsu mit letzter Kraft noch einen Tritt verpassen, Ginkotsu stirbt und Kōga wird durch Ginkotsus Selbstdetonation ernsthaft verletzt. Beziehungen *'Kagome Higurashi:' seine große Liebe, er macht ihr stets Liebeserklärungen, Kagome lehnt aber stets ab und sieht ihn wie einen guten Freund. *'Inu Yasha:' Beide streiten sich stets um Kagome, Kōga meint immer wieder, dass Inu Yasha keine wahren Gefühle für Kagome hätte, was Inu Yasha schon ins Grübeln bringt. Trotz ihrer ständigen Rivalitäten und kleineren Gefechte werden die beiden letztlich doch noch eine Art Freunde. Mehrfach retten sich die beiden einander das Leben und kämpfen Seite an Seite. *'Naraku:' sein Todfeind, er ließ Kōgas Wolfsrudel umbringen und soll nun dran glauben müssen. In einem Kampf von Naraku gegen Kōga, verliert Koga seine Splitter. Am Endkampf gegen Naraku ist Kōga nicht beteiligt. *'Kagura:' sie brachte die Wolfsyokai im Namen Narakus um und soll auch sterben müssen. *'Kikyō:' als Kōga von Mōryōmaru angegriffen wurde, kam Kikyō ihm zufällig zu Hilfe und konnte Mōryōmaru mit ihrem Hama no Ya schwer verletzten und dieser musste sich zurück ziehen. *'Ayame:' Sie verliebt sich schon als kleines Mädchen in ihn, doch als er sie als Jugendliche wiedersieht, kann er sich an ihr Treffen nicht erinnern. Später erinnert er sich doch, behauptet aber weiterhin, es nicht zu wissen. Ähnlich, aber doch umgekehrt wie bei ihm und Kagome, ist es Ayame, deren Gefühle einseitig sind. Nach Narakus Ende heiratet er sie dann doch, weiß zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber wahrscheinlich nicht, dass Kagome bereits aus ihrer Zeit zurückgekehrt ist. Kouga_und_Inu_Yasha.jpg|Kōga nimmt Inu Yasha das Ramen weg Kouga_&_Inu_Yasha.jpg|Inu Yasha holt sich das Ramen zurück Trivia *Er ist ein starker Wolfsyōkai, da er Juwelensplitter besitzt, und auch der Leitwolfsyōkai eines ganzen Wolfsyōkairudels. *Ginta und Hakkaku sind seine treusten Begleiter. *Er ist verantwortungsbewusst und fürsorglich. *Inu Yasha und er streiten sich immer wenn sie sich begegnen. *Er besiegt zwei von den Shichinintai (Kyōkotsu und Ginkotsu) im Alleingang. *Jakotsu meinte sein Lendenschurz sehe sexy an ihm aus, aber er stehe nicht auf Pelzkleidung, Kōga fühlt sich von Jakotsu verächtlich gemacht und attackiert ihn dann. *Er macht Inu Yasha Vorwürfe, dass dieser zu sehr an Kikyō hängt und so sich weniger um Kagome kümmern würde. *Er kommt in den Kinofilmen nicht vor. *Kōgas Sprachniveau ist sehr vulgär, in den Final-Act Folgen rutscht ihm des öfteren mal die Phrase "Scheiße!" raus, was zuvor, im regulären Anime nicht so häufig der Fall war. *Er ist der einzige Wolfsyōkai aus seinem Rudel der einen Wolfsschwanz hat. *Seine Liebe zu Kagome ist einseitig, sie erwidert seine Liebe nie. *Er will zwar Rache und Naraku töten, beim entscheidenden Endkampf ist er aber nicht dabei, da er seine Splitter zuvor verloren hat. *Er ist nicht der Schlauste, aber er lernt schnell und kommt so auf sehr trickreiche Ideen, die ihm im Kampf einen Vorteil schaffen. *Er ist stur und setzt alles durch was er sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Nur eine Liebesbeziehung mit Kagome ist für ihn ein unerreichbares Ziel. *Ginta und Hakkaku sind zwar Kōgas "linke" und "rechte" Hand, aber wenn er sich mal wieder mit Inu Yasha streitet, dann sind die beiden Wolfsyōkai auch manchmal auf Inu Yashas Seite. *Er trägt zwar von seinem ersten Auftritt an ein Schwert an der Seite, jedoch nutzt er dieses nur ein einziges Mal in einem Kampf. *Trotzt ihrer Rivaltiäten werden er und Inu Yasha noch Freunde und kämpfen mehrfach Seite an Seite. *Gegenüber seinem Rudel ist er bedingungslos treu und würde nie seine Kameraden opfern um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. *Trotz der Tatsache, dass Kōga ein Yōkai ist, verfärben sich seine Splitter nie schwarz wie bei anderen, durch Midorikos reinigende Kräfte in seinen Splittern. *Auch wenn Kagome seine Liebe nie erwidert, entwickelt sich doch zwischen ihm und Kagome eine tiefere Freundschaft. *Sein Stolz ist seine größte Schwäche, so kann er aus lauter Stolz keine Hilfe annehmen, obwohl er sie bräuchte. Das bringt ihn in Kämpfen mehrfach in Lebensgefahr. *Im Manga sind sich Sesshōmaru und Kōga nie begegnet. Im Anime treffen sie jedoch in Episode 99, Sesshōmaru und der Herr der Wölfe, aufeinander, kämpfen aber nicht, obwohl Kōga indirekt für den ersten Tod von Rin verantwortlich war. Kouga.jpg Koga_und_Ayame.jpg|Kōga und Ayame Kouga_mit_seinen_Wölfen.jpg|Kōga Kouga_grinst.jpg|Kōga grinst Kouga_und_Kagome_umarmen_sich..jpg|Kōga und Kagome Kouga_&_Sesshomaru.jpg|Kōga & Sesshōmaru Kouga_and_his_Wolves.jpg|Kōga, Ginta & Hakkaku Kouga_mal_ganz_verwundert.jpg|Kōga mal ganz verwundert Kouga_angry.jpg|Kōga, mal wieder wütend ^^ Koga.jpg|Er ist sehr selbstbewusst KOUGA_VERGIFTET.jpg|Kōga wurde von Naraku vergiftet kouga_010.jpg|Kōga und seine zwangsverlobte (widerwillige) Fastfrau ^^ hqdefault.jpg|Kōga beleidigt en:Kōga es:Koga ms:Koga zh:鋼牙 ja:鋼牙 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männlich